deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Deathblade 100/Hannibal Barca Vs Arminius
This battle is between two of the most powerful enemies of the Roman Empire; Hannibal Barca- the Carthaginian general whose army of elephants terrorised Rome Vs Arminius- the Germanic warlord whose actions led to the destruction of three Roman legions Both are skilled generals and tactictians but only one is walking away from this alive. In this battle, we test the weapons of their respective armies as well as the tactics. In this battle of the Iron Age generals: WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? Hannibal Barca Weapons Long Range: Soliferrum Mid Range: Sarissa Close Range: Falcata Special: War Elephant Tactics: Cannae Double Envelopement Armour: Brass helmet, bronze Musculata, bronze/wood shield Arminius Weapons Long Range: Framea Mid Range: Double handed axe Close Range: Spatha Special: Plumbata Dart Tactics: Ambush Armour: Iron helmet, bronze full body shield X-factors Motivation- Hannibal: 80/ Arminius: 78 Hannibal is motivated to bring Rome down due to an oath he swore to his dying father, compared to Arminius who wanted to protect his tribe. Metallurgy- Hannibal: 60/ Arminius: 70 Arminius came from a later period in the Iron Age than Hannibal. Tactics- Hannibal: 90/ Arminius: 80 Hannibal's tactics won him several battles against Rome, while Arminius won one significant battle due to his knowledge of Roman tactics. Armour- Hannibal: 80/ Arminius: 79 Arminius had an iron helmet and a large bronze shield but had no chestplate. Hannibal on the other hand had a chestplate, giving him a slight protective advantage. Total X-factors Hannibal Barca: 318/ Arminius: 317 Weapon Edges Long Range: The Soliferrum is an effective weapon, but the Framea was longer. Added to the fact they are almost similar weapons. Edge: Even Mid Range: The Sarissa pike is good at keeping cavalry and infantry at bay but, the double handed axe had more force and strength despite being slower to swing. Edge: Arminius Close Range: The Falcata was shorter and had less reach than the Spatha's longer blade and the Spatha was designed for use among cavalry and infantry alike. Edge: Arminius Special: The war elephant is a dangerous physical and psychological weapon but it is more likely going to attack its own side but, the Plumbata is less likely to kill its own team. That being said; Edge: Hannibal Battle Hannibal: Arminius: The battle starts with Hannibal, two horsemen and three infantry moving through a forested area. Hannibal is mounted on an elephant and scans the field for danger. He sees a log on the ground and orders one of his infantry to investigate. A few seconds later, the soldier drops from a dart sticking out of his chest. Five Germanic warriors charge out of the forest, followed by a mounted Arminius. Hannibal throws a Soliferrum at the Germanic general, misses and hits a charging axeman. Arminius throws a Framea at the Carthaginians killing an infantryman. Hannibal dismounts from the elephant and prods it towards the Germans. It charges and crushes one of Arminius's axemen. The Germans throw their remaining Plumbata darts at the creature, causing it to run off field in pain. A Germanic infantryman draws out his Spatha, only to be killed by a thrust from a Carthaginian Sarissa. Arminius swings his axe and cuts down one of the horsemen. The Carthaginian general mounts the riderless horse and prepares to attack the Germans. Hannibal throws a Soliferrum, wounding a German. Hannibal's last foot soldier hands the general his Sarissa. The last Carthaginian foot soldier charges towards three of Arminius' men. The Carthaginian kills one of the three with a thrown Soliferrum. Another he kills with his Falcata, before the German could draw out his Spatha. The Carthaginian is killed by an axe swung into his helmet. Arminius and Hannibal order their remaining men to attack. The Carthaginian horseman swings his Falcata and misses. The German strikes his axe into the Carthaginian's chest, through the armour and into the chest cavity. Hannibal throws his last Soliferrum into the Germanic axeman's heart. The two generals face each other and lower their spears. They nudge their horses and charge. The Carthaginian general thrusts with his Sarissa wounding Arminius. Arminius throws his Framea at Hannibal but, the Carthaginian deflects it with his shield. The German swings his axe into the spear, cutting it in half. Hannibal draws his Falcata and slashes with it. Arminius draws his Spatha and swings it at Hannibal, disarming him of his shield. Arminius draws his Spatha back and thrusts it through Hannibal's throat. The German withdraws his sword and watches Hannibal drop to the ground. Arminius raises his sword in victory. Deadliest Warrior In a contest, Hannibal had the vital tactical X-factor and decent armour, but Arminius had the majority of weapons and a superior metallurgy rating. Deadliest Warrior: Arminius. Notes The battle will be 6 vs 6 and set in a plain with tree cover. Voting ends in two weeks and I will not be counting rude comments. There will also be NO conversations on this blog and NO stereotypical views as they will not be counted as votes. Category:Blog posts